Tensión Mágica
by Meepy Writer
Summary: Las peleas entre Judy Hopps (cazadora de Gryffindor) y Nick Wilde (buscador de Slytherin) son algo a lo que todo Hogwarts ya esta acostumbrado. Cuando él decide guardar silencio, hasta ella sabe que hay algo que no es normal. Pero cuando se presenta como su héroe, es más que obvio que hay algo más que no valdría la pena intentar negar. Harry Potter AU


**Bien... A los que siguen "Universos Encontrados" les debía un One-shot como compensación a lo mucho que he tardado últimamente en actualizar. ¡Y aquí esta! Espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Es independiente a mi otra historia así que si eres fan de Nick y Judy y no la has leído, te invito a que te des una vuelta y me digas que piensas.**

 **Sin mas, les dejo con este Harry Potter AU...**

 **que me gusto tanto que tal vez haga una historia más larga, no se...**

* * *

Era bien sabido en todo Hogwarts que Nicholas Wilde y Judith Hopps no soportaban la presencia del otro desde su primer año, cuando terminaron peleando en el tren de regreso a casa por un comentario despectivo de él respecto al origen mestizo de ella. Desde entonces, todos evitaban estar cerca cuando ambos se encontraban directamente, exceptuando únicamente cuando era en un partido de Quidditch. En esos casos, era seguro que su rivalidad inundaría el encuentro de una emoción singular. Pero ese día en especial varios pares de ojos esperaban expectantes, sabiendo con seguridad que una bomba haría explosión.

En un ataque de envidia en clase de pociones, debido a que las habilidades de Judy superaban con creces a las de Nick, él grito que la madre de Judy era una "sangre sucia" frente a todos. Aunque en sus ojos podía percibirse toda la furia, ella se limitó a recoger sus libros y se fue del salón, con su mejor amigo Ben pisándole los talones. Esa reacción sorprendió a todos, Nick incluido.

-Se vengará- le decía Finnick, su mejor amigo y secuaz, mientras se dirigían a la sala común de Slytheryn. -Y conociendo a Hopps, será algo digno de ver.

-No hay nada que alguien como ella pueda hacer contra mí- respondió Nick, con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Incluso yo reconozco que es una hechicera poderosa- su amigo enarcó una ceja. -No entiendo tu afán por molestarla por su origen; no sabía que eras tan fanático de la pureza de sangre...

Él guardó silencio. En realidad eso no era algo que le importara en lo absoluto, pero esa chica, desde el momento en que la conoció, le había causado conflicto con su sola presencia. Siempre era así: solo verla provocaba en él un deseo incontrolable por molestarla. Verla enfadada era casi una adicción, algo que no terminaba de comprender. Y esos comentarios eran la única "debilidad" a la que ella parecía responder.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se percató de que Finnick se había detenido hasta que él lo detuvo colocando su brazo enfrente. Lo miró extrañado, pero él solo señalo al frente con un movimiento de cabeza.

Cruzada de brazos y con una expresión firme, Judy Hopps se interponía en su camino. Torció el gesto cuando sus miradas se encontraron, pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

-Debo hablar contigo, Wilde- dijo, dejando claro que no estaba dispuesta a recibir un "no" como respuesta.

Finnick no necesito que se lo dijeran 2 veces; dió media vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, sin molestarse en decirle nada a su amigo. Por su parte, Nick se quedó quieto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada con una expresión de fastidio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hopps?- dijo, tronando los labios. -Mi tiempo es demasiado valioso para ti.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-No será mucho, tranquilo- respondió con sarcasmo. -Solo responde una cosa y te libraras de mi: ¿qué te he hecho?

Eso lo confundió genuinamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Te he hecho algo?- repitió Judy con firmeza. -¿Te he ofendido a ti o a tu familia? ¿Te he herido o insultado?

-Tu presencia. Solo es cuestión de suerte que este entre magos...

-¿Te afecta?- casi gruñó. -¡Se bien que tu madre también es mestiza! ¿Por qué, entonces, ese afán con la pureza de sangre? O, mejor dicho- dió un paso hacia él -, ¿por qué solo soy yo a quien tratas de una forma tan despectiva y grosera?

Él se quedo en completo silencio. Justo hace unos minutos estaba pensando en esa misma situación, en el porque ella era la única víctima de ese extraño mal humor. Sabía que tampoco es que él fuese el más simpático de la escuela, pero ella era a quien llegaba a tratar con más crueldad.

En un extraño impulso, dió un paso hacia ella. La miraba fijamente y, debido a la impresión causada por el repentino movimiento, Judy sacó su varita.

-No te hare nada- dijo Nick con voz tranquila, cuando estuvo solo a unos pasos. -Solo dejame observarte.

Extrañada, Judy lo miró con desconfianza, pero a pesar de ello bajó su varita y la guardo con un suspiro. Él se acercó más, quedando a menos de 10 centímetros de su rostro. Ella lo miraba hacia arriba, debido a la diferencia de alturas, y sentía que los colores le subían al rostro.

-¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó ella, cuando él comenzó a caminar a su alrededor.

Nick la sujeto por los hombros de repente y, con un extraño tono de exigencia, exclamó con la mirada fija en sus ojos:

-¿Por qué?- ella no supo que contestar. -¿Por qué me produces tantos deseos de fastidiarte?

Ella entreabrió los labios ante esa declaración, sin saber muy bien sii debía ofenderse ante esas palabras.

-¡Eres imposible!- exclamó fastidiada. -Es inútil tratar de razonar contigo, Nicholas Wilde.

Con un movimiento rápido se liberó de su agarre, esquivándolo para luego alejarse molesta por el pasillo. Apretaba los dientes y gruñía por lo bajo, sin molestarse en mirar atrás ni siquiera de reojo.

Nick la observó alejarse con ninguna expresión en particular, pensando. Siguió acomodando las ideas en su mente mientras iba a la sala común, donde Finnick volteó a mirarlo con extrañeza apenas entró.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó sin levantarse del sillón. -¿Qué sucedió? Porque me sorprende que llegues sin un ojo morado...

Él no respondió. Era como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Y por varios día pareció quedarse perdido en sus pensamientos, limitándose a observar silenciosamente a Judy Hopps desde la distancia.

Transcurrida una semana, preparándose para su partido de Quidditch, toda la situación vino de repente a la mente de Judy. Al principio pensó que era un alivio verse libre de los molestos comentarios del chico Slytherin, pero con el paso de los días su nueva actitud demostró ser extrañamente más... molesta y perturbadora de su tranquilidad. Sentía su mirada siguiendola en casi todo momento, incluso entre la multitud de personas en el Gran Comedor; y aunque trato de intimidarlo en varias ocasiones, no funcionó. Todo eso crispaba sus nervios, poniéndola de un extraño mal humor.

-¡Hopps!- exclamó Jack Savage, buscador y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, haciéndola despertar de sus pensamientos. -¡Concéntrate por favor! Estamos por enfrentarnos a una final.

-Lo siento- dijo, enderezando su espalda y concentrándose en la estrategia, buscando enterrar en su mente todas esas extrañas ideas. Aunque, en su interior, estaba segura de que el partido seguro solo empeoraría el torbellino.

Todo Hogwarts rebosaba de emoción, mientras desde las gradas podían escucharse los gritos y verse la inundación de bufandas y banderines. La emoción estaba a flor de piel.

Siempre era así cuando la final la jugaban Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, situación que se había repetido los 2 últimos años y ahora era aún más emocionante. Llevaban empatados en victorias toda la temporada y este era el gran momento decisivo.

Cuando ambos equipos entraron al campo, era obvio que quienes captaron las miradas de inmediato eran la cazadora estrella de Gryffindor y el buscador de Slytherin, cuya rivalidad era famosa pero que en este momento parecían tener una tensión especialmente extraña. A pesar de lo mucho que Judy temía ese momento, solo se limitaron a intercambiar miradas mientras se colocaban en posición.

Con la señal del profesor Bogo inicio el partido y la concentración de Judy se volcó únicamente en su rol. Se aferraba con fuerza a la quaffle, con la extraña determinación de que Nick dejaría de estar en su mente si lograba vencerlo.

A mitad del partido, con Gryffindor ganando por 100 puntos, Judy se tomó un segundo para analizar la situación tras hacer un pase. Sin embargo, nunca pensó lo mucho que esa decisión le costaría.

-¡Cuidado!- escuchó exclamar a uno de sus compañeros a su espalda.

Miró por encima de su hombro y de ahí todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta: vio a ambos buscadores dirigirse en su dirección, tan concentrados en la snitch que no parecieron notarla. Ella se hizo a un lado, sin notar la bludger que pasaba cerca hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

En el mismo segundo que Nick lograba atrapar la snitch y la alzaba victorioso, una bludger golpeaba a Judy directamente en su lateral derecho, tirándola de su escoba por el impacto. La caída era inevitable y al haberse quedado sin aliento, ella sabía que sería incapaz de hacer cualquier hechizo para salvarse.

-¡Judy!- exclamó Ben en pánico desde las gradas.

-¡Arresto momentum!- exclamó, para sopresa de todos, Finnick desde su sitio en las gradas de Slytherin.

Pero lo más impactante fue la reacción de Nick, quien al ver a la chica cayendo desde una altura prácticamente mortal, arrojó lejos la snitch y se lanzó en picada para atraparla en brazos, a tan solo 2 metros del suelo.

Hubo un suspiro de alivio y una expresión de sorpresa general, mientras ambos equipos aterrizaron y el buscador colocaba a la cazadora delicadamente en el pasto.

-Nick...- dijo Judy en un susurro, llamándolo así quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sintió como si algo puntiagudo se le clavara en el costado, haciéndola torcer los labios en una mueca de dolor.

-Luego me reclamas, Hopps- sonrió él, pasando una mano suavemente por su mejilla. -¡Tienes que ser más cuidadosa, coneja boba!- aunque era un reclamo, su tono le pareció extrañamente dulce. -¿Qué haría sin ti en mi vida, Judy?

Si no hubiese sentido que apenas le quedaba aire en los pulmones y dolor en todo su ser, seguro que eso la habría sonrojado. Se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos cual platos, provocando que él riera.

-¡A un lado!- exclamó la enfermera, alejando a los jugadores de Quidditch para llegar hasta la herida. Nick se retrocedió, pero sin dejar de mirarla.

En ese momento, Judy pareció por fin comprender muchas cosas; el porqué de esos años de comentarios hirientes pareció algo obvio ante la ternura que los ojos verdes le dedicaban. Se sintió en shock, deseando que le dieran la medicina más potente que pudieran para poder tener un rato de tranquilidad ante todo ese remolino de nuevas emociones. Y, quizá, la enfermera tendría algo para calmar ese revoloteo de mariposas que sentía desde hacía un par de días... y que seguramente había solo ignorado por mucho tiempo.

-Tiene un par de costillas rotas- dijo finalmente la enfermera, suspirando. Miró fijamente a Judy y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. -Nada serio, estarás como nueva en un par de días- ella asintió. -¿Alguien que me ayude a llevarla a la enfermería?

-Yo puedo...- comenzó Jack, pero fue interrumpido de inmediato.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Nick, con un tono de firmeza. A nadie le pasó desapercibida la mirada asesina que le dedicó al capitán de Gryffindor, quien se limitó a responder de igual forma.

-Bien, vamos entonces- dijo la enfermera de forma apresurada, seguro buscando romper con la tensión.

Judy, viendo todo desde el suelo, solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio al ver que tendría que añadir algo más a su de por sí enredada maraña de pensamientos. Sintió como la levantaban en el aire con facilidad, acomodandola de forma que el movimiento no le causará más dolor.

-¿Comoda?- preguntó Nick, y ella solo pudo asentir.

Mientras seguían a la enfermera, vio las miradas atónitas de toda la escuela siguiendola. Alcanzó a ver a Ben sonriendo de forma pícara y Finnick entornando los ojos, murmurando algo parecido a "era obvio". Sabía que sus días lejos de los chismes de los pasillos de Hogwarts habían terminado.

Pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando los ruidos de la multitud quedaron en la distancia y lo único que había en su campo de visión era Nick en su uniforme deportivo verde.

-¿Sus ojos siempre han sido tan brillantes?- se preguntó, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza contra su pecho y cerraba los ojos, rememorando.

Él la vió por un segundo y sonrió.

Las cosas serían muy diferentes a partir de ese instante.


End file.
